In augmented reality, continuous tracking of a planar target in a robust fashion is of prime importance. The prevalent framework for achieving that is to use a reference image to match with each incoming frame of the video. However, this assumes the availability of a good high-resolution reference image. Reference-denied situations occur in several use cases, e.g., in augmented reality applications, and there is a need for a robust system in such cases.